Efímero
by eme-ele
Summary: –Nos vemos al otro lado, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo mientras le sonreía con dulzura y convicción. Él, como respuesta, simplemente asintió. Esa sería la promesa que ella le debía. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

«Todos somos de la muerte; todos nos iremos algún día, pero lo bueno es que podremos ver a todos los que se fueron antes.»

Gracias a **LDGV** por esta frase, que me inspiró a escribir esto.

* * *

**-Efímero-**

Incluso un milenio a tu lado parecería poco tiempo

* * *

Aquella mañana era tremendamente tranquila. Gohan se levantó del sillón que había ocupado durante los últimos días y cerró la ventana de su habitación. De la de ambos, la que llevaban compartiendo durante varias décadas. Fijó la vista en su esposa que dormía profundamente en la cama.

El paso del tiempo había hecho mella en ella. Los dos contaban con ochenta y cinco años pero, debido al envejecimiento más lento que le provocaba su ADN saiyajin, parecía que él era bastante más joven.

La observó. Le dolía verla rodeada de cables y postrada en la cama. Los doctores se lo habían confirmado ya: a Videl se le escapaba la vida y era algo irremediable. El día que se lo comunicaron lloró como un niño pequeño, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba. Sabía que las probabilidades de que ella se fuera antes eran altas, pero confirmarlo le había destrozado el corazón.

¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella? Sí, tenía a su hija y a sus nietos pero ellos tenían su propia vida, al igual que él la había formado con Videl hacía muchos años atrás.

La edad no perdona a nadie sin duda. Su cabello era ahora blanco casi en toda su superficie y su rostro estaba adornado por las marcas del envejecimiento, pero Gohan la seguía viendo más bella que a ninguna.

La mujer despertó y fijó su vista en los ojos de su esposo. Le sonrío levemente, de la única forma en la que sus pocas fuerzas le permitían. Gohan se acercó y le acarició el rostro, mientras le preguntaba si quería desayunar o lo dejaría para un poco más tarde.

Habían decidido ocultarle la verdad para que no sufriera en sus últimos momentos, pero Videl no era tan ingenua; sabía que iba a morir pronto y, a pesar de todo, estaba tranquila. Había tenido una vida larga y feliz y comprendía que era hora de partir.

–Gohan, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –preguntó con voz tenue.

–Claro.

–Solo quiero que me contestes a algo –suspiró para continuar–. ¿Te he hecho feliz?

Gohan se sorprendió por la pregunta. ¿Qué si lo había hecho feliz? ¿Cómo le preguntaba algo así? Era evidente. No solo lo había hecho inmensamente feliz durante toda su vida, sino que le había dado la calma y tranquilidad que su alma necesitaba. Le había obsequiado con el mejor regalo que se podía hacer a alguien: le había dado a su maravillosa hija, de la que se sentía profundamente orgulloso. Y, lo más importante, le había regalado la felicidad mundana, aquella que creía que nunca alcanzaría. Desde pequeño había estado envuelto en asuntos de batallas y sucesos sobrenaturales. Ella había estabilizado su vida a través de detalles simples, sencillos, que, al fin y al cabo, son los que dan la verdadera dicha. Algo tan normal como pasear tomados de la mano, ver una película juntos un domingo de lluvia, sonreírle, decirle «te amo» por primera vez, casarse con él, tener una hija, discutir por cualquier tontería para reconciliarse rápidamente, hacer el amor... Todo eso se lo había otorgado Videl.

Es todo lo que cualquier humano tiene a lo largo de su vida y qué poco se valora. Pero él sí lo hacía porque era lo que siempre había perseguido y lo había encontrado en ella; solamente en ella.

El tiempo había pasado volando; en un suspiro. Le parecía que su camino juntos había sido tremendamente corto y solo quería alargar ese momento infinitamente.

Gohan se lanzó a abrazarla con cuidado, mientras escondía las lágrimas y el rostro en su cálido pecho. No le contestó porque era una obviedad tan grande que no merecía la pena hacerlo. Ya no podía retener más la angustia que sentía por tener que pasar quién sabe cuántos años más sin que ella estuviera cerca.

Videl posó sus brazos en los hombros del cuerpo que se estrechaba contra ella.

–No has cambiado nada –musitó.

Cuando lo miraba veía al chico despistado de dieciocho años del que se había enamorado. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en esa época y no había avanzado para él. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Aunque ella estaba mucho más envejecida, las hebras blanquecinas habían empezado a colarse por el fino cabello negro de Gohan y algunas arrugas aparecían ya en su rostro. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo el mismo porte recto y alto de su juventud.

–No quiero que llores cuando muera –Gohan la miró con sorpresa, luego relajó sus facciones. No era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que estaba gravemente enferma. Aun así, ¿cómo podía pedirle eso?–. Llora ahora todo lo que necesites pero no quiero que Pan te vea así. Ella te considera un superhéroe, ¿recuerdas? –dijo mientras sonreía y recordaba a Gohan jugando con su hija vestido de Gran Saiyaman.

Él solo pudo reír amargamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que Pan no lo veía de esa forma pero sí tenía que reconocer que, aunque su hija siempre hubiese tenido más en común con su padre que con él mismo, podía ver cierto sentimiento de admiración cuando ella lo miraba a los ojos.

–Prométemelo, Gohan.

–Está bien –alzó la cabeza y la miró mientras ella secaba sus lágrimas.

* * *

El día del entierro Gohan cumplió con su promesa. No soltaría ni una sola lágrima más. Abrazó a su hija que se deshacía en llanto y le dio todo el apoyo que ella necesitaba en esos instantes. Le susurró suavemente un «vamos a echarla de menos, ¿verdad?» que Pan solo respondió con un asentimiento y apretando más el abrazo con su padre.

Gohan miró al horizonte y sintió el viento acariciándolo. Sonrió con melancolía recordando algunas de las últimas palabras de la mujer con la que había compartido su vida.

_–Nos vemos al otro lado, ¿de acuerdo? __–dijo mientras le sonreía con dulzura y convicción. Él, como respuesta, simplemente asintió. Esa sería la promesa que ella le debía._

Suspiró tranquilo. No dejaría que la tristeza nublase el pensamiento de que muy pronto volverían a estar juntos y, esta vez, por toda la eternidad.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Qué debería estar subiendo el epílogo de **Miedo**? Pues sí, pero salió esto antes. Intentaré tenerlo para el final de esta semana. No tengo mucho más que añadir, simplemente que espero que os haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer!

**eme-ele**


End file.
